


The demon under my roof

by Eruri_shipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Erwin Smith, Demon Erwin, M/M, Top Levi Ackerman, nile may kindly die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruri_shipper/pseuds/Eruri_shipper
Summary: Erwin had been on the streets for god knows how long. will someone save him? or will he be left to rot
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 5





	The demon under my roof

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is the first time im writing a story with chapters so I hope you enjoy. "Negative" comments are welcomed as I do wish to improve my writing.

_"Your a disgrace Erwin, how dare you be a demon and not only that your gay. you dont belong in this house neither do you deserve a family or a roof over your head get out" Erwins mother said as she practically shoved Erwin out the door "MOM WAIT PLEASE IM SORRY FORGIVE ME" Erwin shouted "MOM PLEASE" Erwin screamed as tears fell down his face_

Erwin woke up in a cold sweat and blood seeping from the side of his face he gathered the he had been attacked by a cat in the night. he let himself heal quickly before shifting into the animal he had been assigned when turned into a demon. he tried to find some food but failed so he turned back to his demon form and walked back to his "home" if you could call it that. it was made from cardboard boxes and newspaper and other things that Erwin could find. As the day went on Erwin managed to get kicked to shit by some rich snob, get spat on and nearly raped. in the evening he turned back to his animal and went to find some food. as he was looking he ran into a gentleman who was closing his shop.

"hey you, are you lost??" the gentleman asked Erwin. Erwin looked at him and the man said "it looks like you are, let me take you home." the man picked Erwin up and carried him to some very nice looking apartments. As they arrived the nice man put some pillows and blankets down on the floor for Erwin. "sorry buddy but I havent got a tank that I can put you in but I hope this will do for now" the man said as he went to get some food and a drink for Erwin.

As the man was doing that Erwin needed a second to think about what had just happened. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of plates being put down "I hope you hungry small one" Erwin went up to the plates and started eating. "Now now slow down I can always get you more" the nice man said as he made himself a cup of tea. As Erwin finished his food the man said "its getting late we should get some rest" the man picked Erwin up and put him on his little pillow fort. "goodnight my little buddy" The man said as he went upstairs to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I'm gonna leave it here for now but I will try my best to update but I wont have a schedule seeing as I'm back at school


End file.
